


Remus' Perfect Date

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Moony - Freeform, One Shot, Padfoot - Freeform, Pining, Prongs - Freeform, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Remus reveals what his ideal date is, Sirius pulls out all the stops to make sure that their first proper date goes perfectly.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Remus' Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for more fics and fanart!

“Code red, code red, code red,” James announced, slamming the bedroom door behind him, rattling the windows and startling Sirius so bad he tumbled off the side of his bed. James hardly blinked at Sirius, sprawled on the floor, and Remus, scrambling to help him up, as he paced wildly across the room, hands on his hips, teeth clenched, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Where’s the fire?” Sirius mumbled, rubbing his head where he was sure to have a lump from smashing against the floorboards.

James ignored him. “It’s happening mates, it’s finally, actually happening.”

“You grew a single chest hair?” Remus suggested, fending off James’ dark look with an easy smile as he pulled Sirius to his feet. “Are you gonna tell us or are you gonna keep pacing?”

“Lily said yes.”

Remus and Sirius froze, hands clasped together, mouths agape.

“Oh shit,” Sirius said, finally regaining his senses. He met Remus’ eyes, reflecting his own surprise, before they realized they were still holding hands. They separated awkwardly with all the grace of robots that needed their batteries recharged, and took an exaggerated step backwards. James was too busy panicking to notice. 

“Yeah, oh shit,” James repeated. “I never actually thought I would get this far; where do I take her? What am I supposed to do?”

Remus settled on the edge of his bed as nonchalantly as possible. “You could take her into Hogsmeade?”

James was shaking his head before Remus even finished the sentence. “We go to Hogsmeade all the time. It has to be special. If this isn’t the best, most perfect date of her life, she’s never gonna go out with me again.”

“Are we sure she even has anything to compare it to? She might have low standards if it’s her first date; especially considering who’s taking her out,” Sirius sneered, unable to help himself. He leaned against the tall post of his bed with such confidence that you’d think he was a dating expert. The problem was, of course, that this dating expert was either too idiotic to realize that his crush liked him back, or he was too nervous to admit that he often fell asleep thinking about Remus’ lips on his.

“This is Lily Evans we’re talking about. She’s probably been on tons of dates with a lot of stupid blokes.”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Did you just insult Lily’s taste in boys?”

“Now is not the time for grammar correction, but thank you Remus!” James exclaimed sarcastically. 

“Set up a little picnic for her out in the field,” Sirius suggested flippantly. “Girls love all that shit.”

James snapped his fingers, his face lighting up like a firework. “Perfect!”

“Uh, has anyone looked out a window lately?” Remus asked, motioning to the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. It was the perfect weather for a picnic if Lily was part Eskimo and enjoyed freezing her ass off in a glacial, barren field for a couple hours. James and Sirius followed Remus’ glance, groaning in unison.

“Fuck!” James cried, falling onto his bed in a most dramatic fashion and laying an arm over his forehead. “I’m screwed. She finally said yes and I am absolutely screwed. Do you think Snape would throw me off the nearest cliff if I paid him?”

Sirius scoffed, “he’d probably do that free of charge.”

“You’re thinking about it too hard,” Remus said gently. “It’s Lily; she’ll think that whatever you do is perfect.”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s your perfect date, Moony?” James sounded off from underneath his arm.

“My perfect date?” Remus asked, as if he hadn’t thought of it every day since he stepped into the Hogwarts castle and realized he’d be sharing a room with an undeniably appealing boy. He rubbed his lips together, debating how much to reveal. “I don’t know…I mean, going into a bookstore or library would be cool. Maybe we’d come back and have a low-key dinner, like takeaway Chinese or something. I think the best date is just a lot of nice conversation, you know? Like, you already know the person, but now you’re seeing them in a whole new light.” Remus was vaguely aware of the furious blush creeping up on his face, and he was so fixated on staring out the window that he didn’t even notice Sirius looking at him, entirely too curious and enthralled, hanging onto Remus’ every word and tattooing them on his brain.

James nodded along, humming in agreement in all the places where Remus paused or fumbled for his words. “Something low-key and sentimental, huh?” He fumbled with his bedsheets for a moment before shooting up so quickly he blinked back black spots swimming in his vision. “That’s it!”

He snatched his jacket off his trunk and wrestled it over his shoulders. “I’ll take her to the Room of Requirement and have her think about her perfect date and it’ll just appear right behind the door! And it’ll look like I planned the whole thing! Thanks, Moony!” James ran out the door and thundered down the stairs. 

Remus and Sirius blinked at each other, wondering if the tornado that was James Potter was a real-life phenomenon or just some strange transient nightmare.

Months later, James had apparently won over Lily’s heart with the Room of Requirement, as they now proudly walked through the Hogwarts halls hand in hand. They were the talk of the school for only a moment, until they came around the corridor one day to see Remus and Sirius draped over each other in the courtyard, doing little to hide their stolen kisses and intertwined fingers. It had been a long road with its fair share of sharp turns and unexpected detours, but all signs pointed towards Remus and Sirius finding their way to each other. 

It didn’t happen how Remus expected; there were no awkward exchanges of asking one another out on a date, nor were there any nervous butterflies and stumbling confessions. Sirius had stolen a flask of firewhiskey from the kitchens and smuggled it up to the astronomy tower one night. The hot liquid kept their bodies warm from the brisk October air as they passed the bottle back and forth. One stolen glance lead to an intense stare, and before Remus knew what happened, Sirius was crawling into his lap, pressing deep, messy kisses on every inch of Remus’ face. Remus could have died right there, but he figured that in the morning, once Sirius had some water and sobered up, things would go right back to normal, if not a little awkwardly if Sirius’ memory served right. But in the morning, when Sirius climbed into Remus’ bed and let his lips roam the expanse of Remus’ neck, he knew things had changed for the better.

Things had unfolded with the grace of an origami crane’s wings just before flight, and Remus had never felt such rapture. 

But that didn’t mean that Sirius was about to deny Remus the perfect first date. Ever since he revealed his terribly boring, wonderfully flawless first date ambitions, Sirius couldn’t stop thinking about recreating the fantasy just for Remus. Really, he’d have to remember to thank James later for being such a hopeless idiot when it came to dating. There were, however, two problems with Remus’ date idea.

The first was that Sirius had no idea where to get Chinese takeaway in the middle of Hogwarts. If he asked nicely and begged on his hands and knees, he figured he might have a chance at convincing the house elves to whip something up for him, but it was slim at best. The second issue was that the next trip to Hogsmeade wasn’t for another month, and there’s no way Sirius could wait that long to take Remus to a bookstore. 

Enter stage right: plan B. If the house elves wouldn’t cook food for him, Sirius was just going to have to do it himself. He could hide under the invisibility cloak and fry up some noodles in a spare cauldron during his spare period, right? What could go wrong? For future reference, just because the invisibility cloak is invisible does not mean that it isn’t flammable. Making his own lo mien in an abandoned classroom was going just swell until a splash of oil ignited one corner of the cloak and threatened to choke the whole castle with all the smoke. Sirius had stop, dropped, and rolled in a most comical fashion, patting the fire out. The cloak was a little tattered in one corner, but, as he later told James, it adds character. 

With the cooking disasters under control and the food simmering just enough to keep it warm, Sirius left the classroom and headed straight for the library, pointedly avoiding any student wearing a red and yellow scarf that might blow his cover. 

Once safely in the back of the library, dwarfed by tall stacks that blocked out almost all the light, Sirius unraveled a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and smoothed it over his trousers. Sirius was almost positive that Remus read a new book every day, but there were a couple that made frequent reappearances. Even if Sirius couldn’t buy his favorite books, he could at least loan them to Remus and pretend they were his for a few days.

Admittedly, Sirius tried to spend as little time as possible in the library, and he can’t say that he’d ever really paid attention to when the librarians would show students how to properly find what they were looking for on the shelves. It took Sirius a full twenty minutes before he pulled the first book off the shelf after he asked no less than four students for directions like the library was some ancient and winding French city street. It had only occurred to Sirius after he nearly broke his neck climbing up six shelves to reach a thick tome near the top that he could have spelled the books to come to him, but that was too easy, and Remus would probably appreciate the extra effort, anyway. 

Sirius left the library with an armful of heavy books, well aware of the strange looks he received waddling to the checkout desk. Never in his six years at Hogwarts had Sirius Black ever checked out a book, and here he was with five of the thickest novels on the shelves; passing students suspected he could only be up to something of cataclysmic proportions. They were partially right. 

“I’d like these ones please,” Sirius requested, sliding the books across the counter. The librarian raised one thin eyebrow and retrieved the slips from inside the book covers. Sirius could easily make out Remus name, written in his slanted, looping penmanship, filling every line on the library cards. 

The librarian pushed the books back towards Sirius, still a little skeptical at the smiling boy in front of her. “They’re due in two weeks.”

Sirius took the books and struggled back to the abandoned classroom, breaking out in a hot sweat after the first three flights of stairs. Why couldn’t Remus like something cool that didn’t weigh five hundred pounds? Maybe Sirius could convert him to comic books for their next date. He’d make for a hot Superman. Clark Kent who?

Sirius took so much care to arrange his date setting perfectly that he accidentally skipped the first half of potions. He ran into the classroom with his robe streaking behind him, strands of hair splayed over his eyes, papers rustling in his arms and pencils spilling onto the floor.

“How nice of you to join us, Mr. Black,” the professor mumbled, his eyes narrowed.

“Where were you?” Remus whispered as Sirius settled into the chair beside him. 

Sirius shook his head and straightened out his hair. “It’s a surprise. By the way, we’re not eating dinner tonight.”

Remus’ eyebrows shot up, instantly intrigued and a little nervous. Every time Sirius smiled at him like that – with the corners of his mouth tugged just so, his lips curling over his teeth – it made his stomach twist with a punch of admiration and anxiety. Sirius just swung his legs off his stool and played with Remus’ fingers underneath the tabletop, imagining the perfect night ahead.

The moment potions class had concluded, Sirius was running out of the room tugging Remus behind him, not even giving the professor a chance to hold Sirius back for detention. 

“Why are we running?” Remus panted, stumbling behind Sirius. Though Remus was taller, Sirius’ long strides ate up the ground as they careened through the hallways. 

“Because I can’t wait any longer,” Sirius admitted, glancing over his shoulder. “It’s been driving me crazy.”

The first thing Remus suspected was that Sirius had rescued some kind of animal – a baby unicorn or a pygmy-griffin or something – and had hidden it away in a far-off corner of the castle so he could raise it as his own. It had happened before with a miniature hippogriff, and Remus had barely enough time to release it out the window before its mother, five times its size with the ferocity of a dragon, tore down the castle. 

Remus supposed the surprise could have been something to do with Snape, but he remembered seeing the greasy boy sulking around the Slytherin dorm when they exploded from the potions classroom. 

Nothing in the world could have prepared Remus for what he saw when Sirius stood in front of the tall door to a classroom that hadn’t been used in years, as far away from the Gryffindor common room as possible. Sirius rubbed his lips together, one hand on the door knob, the other still gripping Remus’ hand.

“Okay, ready?” He asked, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Remus replied sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Sirius ushered Remus inside the room, closing the door behind them. Remus inhaled sharply, a soft little sound that nearly burst Sirius’ heart.

With a little help from some clever transfiguration charms, Sirius had covered the floor in short candle stubs, illuminating the dusty room in a warm yellow light that reminded Remus of the golden birch leaves outside the window. The bubbling cauldron of lo mien sat in the center, right beside the pile of books that had been artfully arranged as if they were straight from a magazine. It was so simple.

“This is…” Remus trailed, unable to come up with any kind of intelligent string of words to express how hard his heart was beating in his chest, how warm his body felt, and how much he loved Sirius.

“Remember when James asked you about your perfect date?” Sirius mumbled quietly, not wanting to speak too loud in case it chased the moment away. “We’ve never gone on a proper date and … I wanted our first one to be special.”

Remus inched towards the center of the room, peering into the cauldron. 

“I made it,” Sirius said proudly. “I had to steal a couple things from the kitchen, but I did it all myself.” As Remus approached the pile of books, sorting through the titles and realizing just how closely Sirius had been paying attention to him all the year, he added, “I couldn’t bring you to the bookstore, so I figured I’d bring the bookstore to you.”

Sirius could see nothing but Remus’ back, and he was so silent, like he was hardly breathing, that the wide smile spread on Sirius’ face started to slip. He rubbed his hands together and toed the floor with his shoe. “So…do you like it?”

Remus straightened up, pulling his shoulders back and lifting his head. When he turned to face Sirius, his face was unreadable, placid and bathed in shadows, and it made Sirius worry that he did something wrong.

Without warning, Remus kissed him hard on the mouth, a bruising kiss that was altogether too much teeth against hungry lips, and he wrapped his arm around Sirius’ shoulders to pull him even tighter against his body. It took Sirius a single dazed second to come to life underneath him before he took handfuls of Remus’ robes and pressed their hips together. Out of breath from first the running and then the toe-curling kiss, Remus gasped and broke their lips apart.

“You’re incredible. Absolutely incredible, I…god, you’re perfect, Pads,” Remus stuttered, drunk on the taste of Sirius’ mouth.

“Tell me that after you taste the lo mien,” Sirius smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Remus’ mouth before leading him over to the cauldron. He scooped a ladleful of the noodles and broth into a bowl and passed it to Remus.

“Well it smells like lo mien at least,” Remus said, bringing the bowl up to his nose. He rest his lips against the ceramic and slurped at the broth. He teasingly smacked his lips together and did his best to hide the unintentional pucker that threatened his mouth. “It sort of tastes like lo mien.”

Sirius pouted, scooping his creation into a bowl and bringing it to his lips. He instantly spat out the liquid, spewing broth on some nearby candles and extinguishing the flame. “It tastes like dirty socks, Remus.”

“Are you speaking from personal experience?” Remus smirked. 

“Actually yes,” Sirius gagged, wiping his tongue on his sleeve. “Last summer I kept trying to talk to James while he was sleeping so he stuffed one of his socks in my mouth to shut me up.”

Remus shuddered. “He never washes his socks.”

“I know.” Sirius pushed the cauldron out of the way, abandoning his dirty sock lo mien, and passed Remus one of the books from the pile, a thick green hardcover with faded gold paint on the spine. “Did you know that you’re the only person in the history of Hogwarts who has ever taken this book out of the library?”

Remus took it gently in his hands, as if it was liable to shatter like glass at any moment. “No one appreciates it. I think it’s my favorite.”

Sirius rest his head against Remus’ shoulder and looped their arms together. “Read it to me.”

“You’re not gonna like it,” Remus warned. 

“But I like you,” Sirius assured, nudging the corner of the book. “Read it.”

Remus relented, a small, appreciative smile playing on his face as he opened the front cover and turned to the first page. “The Picture of Dorian Gray, chapter one.”

Sirius kissed Remus’ forehead and closed his eyes. Six years ago, Sirius Black would have told you that heaven was anywhere that he was alone, locked in a dark room with no one to bother him. Now, heaven looked a little different, and it all started with boy with brown curls and honey eyes, bathed in golden candlelight.


End file.
